Love is a Battlefield
by jinnu357
Summary: *WARNING* Smut - Ranger & Steph catch a skip. Written for Rena's Challenge on PP.


_Thanks to Lin, my smut muse, and Rena for the help and inspiration! _

_Includes both Rena & Jan's Challenges._

Love is a Battlefield

By: Jenn (Jinnu357)

Ranger and I had been sitting in this Bronco for hours watching for one of his skips, Lenny Brancuso. We knew that his girlfriend lived in the small row house we were currently parked down the street from and we were hoping that he would show up for a Friday night rendezvous. I was antsy to say the least.  We only had 45 more minutes left until our relief would be here. I had drunk my coke and the bottle of water I brought for Ranger. I was seriously debating eating the carrot sticks that Ella had packed for Ranger since my Tasty Cakes were long gone. I picked up the baggie and stared at them. I hated carrots, they tasted like dirt; but at this point, I was getting desperate. I heard Ranger chuckle and I looked over at him. He had been watching me give the carrots the death glare.

"Are you that bored, Babe? "He asked and flashed me a 200 watt smile that made my panties instantly damp.

"Ummmm" I stammered.

"I can think of something more interesting." He whispered. "Take off your jacket."

I reluctantly slid the Rangeman fleece jacket off, leaving me in just the black long sleeve fitted t-shirt that had Property of Rangeman embroidered in pink on the front, and my black cargos. Ella had designed an entire wardrobe for me; I had Ranger's name on every part of my body. 

Desire pooled in my belly. I had no idea what he would ask me to do but my body was tense with anticipation.

"Motherfucker. There's Lenny. Call for backup Babe." And with that he was out of the Bronco in hot pursuit of his skip. I hit the button for backup and took off after him.

Ranger tackled him before he even made it to the front door.  He had his hands cuffed behind his back faster than I would have even been able to get them out of the cute pink snap on my cargos. Ranger hauled him to his feet just in time to see Tank and Lester roll up in an Escalade. Ranger handed him off and signed off on the paperwork. He turned to me and nodded his head towards the bronco. I gave the guys the fingerwave and trailed behind Ranger. He opened the passenger side door and I hopped in the Bronco. Watching Ranger in action was like an aphrodisiac, my heart was beating fast, my face was flush and my panties were definitely damp.

Ranger took one look at me and his eyes were black, his pupils dilated; I could feel the desire rolling off his body in waves. He grabbed me and pulled me to him for a bruising kiss. His teeth scraped my bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. His tongue darted into my mouth and I threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling it from the tie. I gently tugged on it which only urged him on. I sucked on his tongue, letting mine gently stroke it.  He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"If you want the same thing I do, then we're in the wrong place." He whispered.

"Let's get out of here then."  I answered, my voice husky.

"There's no turning back this time, Babe. This time you're mine." He said, the playful tone gone from his voice.

"Only if the same rules apply for you, Batman." I sassed.  But I couldn't help but cringe on the inside waiting for his answer. Did he really want a relationship with me?

"You've always held the power, Babe. I've been yours since day one." I looked at him, my mouth hanging open at his words, and saw the love and adoration in his eyes.

I couldn't help the chill that ran through my body. How long had I waited for this? It was time to show Ranger how I really felt. I wanted someday and I was going to fight for it. I threw myself into his arms and captured his lips in a sensual kiss. I took my time devouring his mouth inch by inch, tasting him with my tongue. I placed open mouth kisses across his jaw and moved down his neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin. He moaned and moved his head to allow me more access. I nibbled the column of his throat before sucking the skin into my mouth and marking him. He moaned and his hips thrust against me.

"Babe, Dios. Not here. I want to take my time and explore your body."

"Ranger. We can do it right later." I leaned in and whispered in his ear, my tongue darting out to lick it. "I want you inside me now. "

Before I could even register what was happening Ranger laid the seat back and pulled me down against him. His body was hard all over and I felt how hard his cock was through the thin material of his cargos. I brought my knees up and grinded myself against him, drawing a gasp from his throat. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and took my time licking and nibbling each ridge of his glorious abs until he was panting. I took off my t-shirt and leaned over him, capturing his hands above his head. I kissed his lips, allowing him to take control of the kiss. Rocking my hips against him, I rubbed myself shamelessly against his erection.

I unbuckled his utility belt and unzipped his pants. He was hard and huge. I gently ran my fingertips over the silky smooth skin like velvet over steel. He groaned and I watched his muscles contract as I wrapped my fingers around him and slid my tongue around the tip. I teased him with my tongue, running it along his length before taking him into my mouth.

"Fuck Babe. That feels good." He groaned.  I couldn't wait any longer to have him inside me. I unbuckled my utility belt and unzipped my pants, struggling to rid myself of them in such a confined space. I didn't even bother with the panties and just moved them aside so I could sink myself down on his hard cock. My head fell back and Ranger grabbed my hips, his fingers digging into my skin, trying to slow me down as I set a hard and fast pace.

My body was humming with need, a light sheen of sweat on my skin. I braced myself against the roof and rocked my hips back and forth enjoying the feeling of power I had over him. Watching the pleasure on his face and the tension in his body as I rode him was such a rush. I raked my fingernails down his chest, making him groan and thrust his hips harder into me. He pulled me down to him and swallowed my cries as the orgasm enveloped my body in pleasure. I felt his cock spasm as he spilled himself inside me. I collapsed against him, our bodies still joined, feeling languid and warm. 

"I'm definitely going to let you have the power more often." Ranger said, his chuckle vibrating my whole body, making me moan in response.

"We're going to the batcave, Babe. We're going to start someday off the right way."

The end!


End file.
